castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Alexis Castle
Alexis Castle is, in 2012, the eighteen-year-old daughter of Richard Castle and his first wife, Meredith. She is a freshman at Columbia, and an intern at the Medical Examiner's office, working for Dr. Lanie Parish. Alexis is more mature and responsible than her father-- a source of both admiration and consternation to him. She is very bright, enjoys high school, and is dedicated to following the rules and doing what's right. While Castle often counsels her to enjoy her childhood and misbehave from time to time (as he had), he also struggles with his over-protective side. She often plays with her father, including fencing (sometimes with lightsabers) and laser tag. Through Alexis, Castle can indulge his immature side; however, as Alexis grows out of these games, he increasingly faces both the loss of her and the loss of his own youth. Similarly, Alexis wrestles with the fact that, on one hand, she is mature beyond her years, but on the other, she is still a teenaged girl. For example, she is a big fan of the band Blue Pill, and she helped Castle while he was investigating the death of the Blue Pill's ex-vocalist, Hayley Blue. On the other hand, Alexis cycles through an ever-changing list of resume-building school activities: playing the violin, fencing, serving in a class advocate role in student government, serving as assistant manager of the school play, and working several internships. She has been in two summer programs (including one co-ed program at Princeton), had sufficient credits to graduate high school a semester early, and almost (but decided not to) study abroad in Paris. She was valedictorian of her graduating class; her valedictory framed the closing scenes of the season 4 finale "Always". Alexis's social and interpersonal issues often parallel some aspect of the case Castle and Beckett are investigating; this synergy is usually noticed by Castle himself, though sometimes he will ask Alexis for advice on a tough case. Alexis has always had an interest in Castle's police work. She volunteered in the 12th Precinct, where she labored in the evidence room to catalog and dispose of the mountain of unclaimed seized property. At one point, she solved a "case", in the form of finding the owner of a family photo album which had slipped through the cracks. One of her school projects involved conducting "blood spatter" studies on hammered tomatoes. Most recently, she spent the latter half of her senior year as an intern with the Medical Examiner's office, working for Lanie. She has also developed a certain bond with Beckett, asking her advice on occasion. Alexis has had several boyfriends during the series. She met the first (unnamed) boyfriend at a summer program. After the program ended, he took a trip in Europe, but upon returned procrastinated about calling her; this nearly caused Alexis to break up with him altogether. It's unknown how long this relationship lasted or how it ended. Owen was her first serious boyfriend; she arranged to start dating him at a "study group" (which consisted of just the two of them). Eventually, they ended up going to the prom together (he was her age, but had skipped a grade). Things between the two of them deteriorated and eventually she dumped him. Ashley and her started dating in her junior year of high school. Castle met him when he charged into the apartment wielding a dueling pistol-- only to realize that he'd just interrupted a makeout session between Ash and his daughter. Castle took an immediate liking to Ashley for his terrified reaction, calling him "respectful". Ashley's economics professor parents were fascinated by Castle, although they considered themselves above reading popular fiction. Ashley went to Stanford for college. They tried a long distance relationship, and Alexis even tried unsuccessfully to get into Stanford early so she could be with her boyfriend. However, Alexis had continual trouble getting in touch with Ashley. When her father and grandmother were held hostage during a bank robbery, Alexis reached out to Ashley for support, but he didn't have time to talk to her. This was the last straw and she dumped him. Alexis is very protective of her father and grandmother (who she calls "Grams"). Unlike her father, she was very upset at the thought of Martha moving out to live with Chet Palaburn. When Beckett was shot, and Beckett's boyfriend Josh angrily blamed Castle, Alexis lept to her father's defense and had to be physically held back from attacking Josh. When Castle and Martha were held hostage, Beckett tried to comfort Alexis, telling her that they would be alright. Alexis snapped back nastily at her, saying "They'd better be. They're all I have, do you hear me?" Her relationship with her mother is more mixed. In general, Meredith rarely sees her daughter. Alexis is often frustrated and bewildered by her mother's fecklessness and irresponsibility. When Alexis was a child, Meredith once pulled her out of school and took her to lunch... in Paris. As a teen, she pressured Alexis into lying to her principal so Meredith could take her shopping. While she loves her mother, she prefers to do so infrequently and from afar. Alexis wrestled with the question of which college to attend. At first, she wanted to go to Stanford to study economics, just like her boyfriend Ashley. Later, she realized that she needed to be her own person. Although she has not stated what she intends to study, she seemed to have a very clear idea of which classes she wants to take. She was also hurt by the fact that she did not get into Stanford early. Eventually, although Oxford and Stanford both accepted her and had ideal programs for her intended major, she decided to go to Ivy League school Columbia, which is in New York City. While she wants her personal space and independence, she also wants to stay close to her father and grandmother. Gallery imagesCAGF91PU.jpg imagesCA6ORGAS.jpg imagesCAV4CJE4.jpg Tumblr_m4ujl0JYLb1rxrdkdo1_500.jpg Tumblr_m4vq615gon1rxrdkdo1_500.jpg Tumblr_m4yfejw2rv1rxrdkdo1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_m3qdgbLWx01qlkv8qo1_500.png File:Tumblr_m2hbu0KdcA1qgp3doo1_500.png File:Tumblr_m2hi3jhguV1r6r1abo1_500.png File:Tumblr_m21353qFG41rqdy21o1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_m38034i0ED1qgp3doo1_500.png File:Tumblr_m1kcv0oz0C1qgp3doo2_500.png File:Tumblr_m4akvuDpzX1qjj0j1o1_500.gif File:Tumblr_ly9xzgu5On1qbb0gyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4vz6ylgNY1rxrdkdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4zmbj6YPX1rxrdkdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5b11sm7M91rxrdkdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5b87au5xK1rxrdkdo1_500.png tumblr_m5dawpQLCK1rxrdkdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5gfllLIiO1qldstvo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5gue17kpP1qbz20co1_500.png tumblr_m59dyvUjXa1rxrdkdo1_500.jpg Castle, Alexis Castle, Alexis